Last Summer
by ladytsundere
Summary: Konaha's Senoir class a spit fire love is going out of controls!
1. Chapter 1

Last Summer

Chaper 1

It was a gloomy August morning as a girl slept in her bed soon hearing heavy past passing coming towards her way, she blew it off and turned to the other side until the door open while the light flashed on.

"Sakura! Come on you're gonna be late on your first day of Senior year!" yelled,

"Alright-alright! Just calm down!" The pink haired girl hissed back as she flopped on her back and look up at the ceiling.

'I'll get to see him again..' She thought to herself as she glanced towards her mother giving a signal to leave.

She soon sat up and ran her fingers through her hair while relieving a sigh while soon covering her face. "Fuck.." She mumbled as she soon raised from her bed looking into the body mirror as she was wearing green booty shorts with a red tank top with one snap hanging out. As time past she was ready by 6:30 AM as she was a star student she couldn't afford to be late.

As time past Sakura soon arrived at Konah Highschool as she was in homeroom 7, she sighed as she walked by familiar faces to get to class as she soon felt a vibration from her phone. She casualy pulled it out to see Ino has just texted her, it was slightly off as she sent just a emoji of ' z.3./ ' to soon look up to find Ino right in front of her.

"Sakura!" Ino squealed her name while soon doing a twirl, "Isnt it cute?" She chirped as she was talking about her uniform. It was the casual Senior outfit while the blue skirt and everything. It really didn't matter to Sakura as she smiled and nodded.

"So cute!" She said trying to act thrill for her friend.

Ino smiled as she soon flipped her blonde hair out of her face, "So? Have you-" She was immedently cut off by Sakura covering her mouth. "Shut up!" Sakura said while slightly raising her voice. Before the two could begin to bicker the bell rang as their facial expression drop to ' Oh fucking shit. ' They soon darted out to their homerooms as Sakura soon got a text from Ino saying ' This isn't over.'

As a couple minutes passed Sakura enter the room with no pass as she walked over to her seat and sat down to look around to not see him here. But before she could double check Naruto was in her face.

"Sakura-chan.. Hey.. Psst..." Naruto whispered while turned around to get her attention.

"What do you want Naruto?" She whispered back slightly irritated as she cracked her knuckles.

"Why are you late?"

Before she could reply the door soon slammed open to see Sasuke walk in. She couldn't believe it. Her beautiful green eyes widen as the Uchiha walked over to his seat and sat down. She just couldn't help herself, she sat there and stared at him. But soon enough she snapped back to reality and turned away blushing a scarlet pink.

"Damn Uchiha.." The Uzumaki growled under his breath as he soon looked towards Sakura.

But it didn't matter, as Sakura was deep in her thoughts about what happen last summer of what happen to her, she just sat in silence and pounded on wondering if he even remembered. She soon felt a tap on her shoulder to look at Naruto once again.

"Anyways-" Naruto started his sentence once more to soon be cut off again with Kakashi entering the class.

"Goodmorning class," The silvered hair male said casually as he walked to the chalk board looking at everyone. "Now let's begin, shall we?"

\- Time skip to the end of the day.-

It now the end of the day, as Sakura was gathering her things and changing her shoes. She sighed softly as she soon turned around to leave as she exited the building to soon feel someone grip her wrist, her eyes widen as she looked up to see Sasuke leading her somewhere.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" The pinked hair girl gasped while looking at him, "What are you doing?!" She asked as she followed him.

"Shut it." He hissed at her to soon find themselves behind the old gym.

The two stood there as Sakura ran her fingers through her short pink hair, she just glanced at the ground and then him.

"Sasuke don't worry I-" Her words were soon cut up by Sasuke soon pushing her against the wall and looking down at her.

Their eyes locked as Sakura blushed and Sasuke kept a cold stare on his face.

"That's what I'm here to talk to you about.." He spoke as he slightly loosen up on his grip, "Sakura last summer I don't want you to hold it to heart, you need to get over it." He bluntly explained himself as he watched her expression go to scared to shocked.

"But.. I.." Sakura mumbled and she stared to tear up with her beautiful green eyes shinning with tears in them, "Didn't it mean anything?.." She whispered as she looked at the ground and back to him. His face kept the same look as he didn't even show a sign of emotion.

"Sakura we were drunk."

"But Sasuke-"

"I know, just Sakura don't think anything of it." He spoke to her soon releasing her as she dropped to her knees.

"So it never meant anything all those times?" She trembled while not daring to make eye contact with him, she sat there waiting for a response that never happen.

The wind blew gently as he walked away, he grinded his teeth as he couldn't let her know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Summer**

Chapter 2

Sakura sat there on the ground as tears streamed down her cheeks as she glanced up and watched Sasuke walk away, she was beside herself she didn't know what to do. What could she do? As she sat there Sasuke was on his way back to his house as he felt a pain in his heart, he didn't understand why? As he soon walked through the door his older brother Itachi was at the door waiting for him. His arms were crossed while he looked at his younger brother while shaking his head as he knew what he had done.

"Sasuke I-" Itachi began to spoke while tightening his ponytail until he was son cut off by Sasuke,

"Shut it." The younger brother hissed as he made his way to his room.

The older Uchiha watched his younger brother make his way to his room as he sighed and mumbled to himself, 'He done fucked up..'

Meanwhile, as Sasuke sat on his bed and ran his fingers threw his jet black hair he sighed. He didn't want to hurt her, but it had to be done but the thing is he didn't understand why his own heart was hurting. He soon laid down and closed his eyes.

 **-** _ **Flash Back!-**_

It was a nice warm night out as Naruto was throwing a party, all of classmates and others were invited as orignally Sasuke wasn't going to join but Naruto of course pressured him to. AS everyone arrived Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Sai, Kiba and Sasuke were all in a circle.

"Guys we need to liven things up around here!" Ino chanted as she clinged to Sai's arm.

"I know just the thing.." replied Kiba as he soon went to the closet and pulled out alcohol.

"No way!" Naruto spoke loudly as he grinned at Kiba wanting the alcohol, he looked around counting the people then the booze. "Perfect." He said while chuckling and rubbing his hands together.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sakura chimmed in as she looked at them nervously,

"Are you scared build board brow?" Ino hissed back at her testing her as she raised an eyebrow testing her.

"W-what?! As if Ino pig!" The Haruno hissed as she blushed red since she knew Ino called her bluff. Now what? She didn't want to seem like a little bitch. So before she knew it she grabbed a bottle as she soon looked at it an it said 'Strawberry Vodka'. She took a deep breath and uncapped it as she started chugging it. God it burned her throat but no going back now.

"WOOOO! Go Sakura-Chan!" The Uzumaki cheered as he watched her drink he was so pumped up for this.

Sakura soon stopped chugging the bottle and looked at Ino and handed her the bottle, " Y-your turn.. Bitch.." Sakura slurred out as she was clearly tispy.

Ino sighed as she released Sai's arm and took the bottle, "Just watch!" Ino hissed as she began to chug the bottle after awhile she soon stopped and pushed the bottle on Sai. "T-take it.. It burns.." Ino spoke with a slight slur too as her and sakura soon looked at one another and nodded.

Before anything could happen Kiba sighed and looked at Naruto. "Time to end the party only so many can drink." He spoke as he smirked, " Plus it looks like I have to get more achole."

Naruto sighed and nodded.

\- Time Skip-

After the party ended, a group of people were left in Naruto's appartment, it consided of Sakura,Sasuke,Naruto,Ino,Kiba, Karin and Sai. They all sat around in a circle as there was a big bottle of Cupcake flavored vodka, it was being passed around in a circle motion as everyone get a swing of it. As only 20 minutes past everyone was drunk off their asses. They all just chilled until Kiba came up with an idea.

"Hey.. Hey! Guys! Let's play spin the bottle!.." Kiba announced as he stood up falling over slightly. His cheeks were a bright pink as it was clear he was drunk but it didn't matter because everyone else was.

Ino soon started laughing as she sat up, her hair was down and slightly messy. "Yes!" She shrinked in excitement as look at Sakura then Sai soon nodding quickly.

"Guys that's dumb." Sasuke commented as he looked at the ground slightly smiling, he soon looked around and watched Sakura as she laid on the floor with her fingers going threw her silk like pink hair. As he watched her his heart started to pound as he didn't nessarely understand it.

Before Sasuke started to ask himself questions he hear someone suddenly speak.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, you're quite the 'Party Pooper' one may say." Sai chimmend in as he gave his casual smile.

Before anyone could say anything Kiba stepped in the middle and held a glass bottle, he looked at everyone nodded his head. "Play or not your choice Uchiha," Kiba spoke as he set down the bottle on the floor soon taking a swig of the vodka as they passed it around one more time.

"Alright, who's starting off?" Sakura said as they all gathered into a circle, she looked all around her to see Naruto and Sasuke sitting right across from her. She smiling gently as she soon saw Ino raising her hand.

"I'll go!" Ino said happily as she tucked her hair behind her ear and looked at Sai. A few moment later she soon leaned over and spind the bottle for it to land on Kiba. The two looked at one another blushing as they soon leaned over and gave each other a peck on the lips.

"Alright! Let me spin now!" Karin shouted as she lost her glasses and stumbled around. "Maybe if I get lucky I can kiss Sasuke-kun!" She mumbled as she flicked the bottle to see who it landed on for it end up being Sai. "Oh god! No!" She pouted as she looked away, soon darting her red eyes back at Sai. Before anyone could realize Sai already pecked Karin's lips.

"Guys this is fucking lame, how about we just play 7 minutes in heaven as we pick names from the hat?" Kiba spouted out, as he looked at everyone and pointed to his Naruto's only closet.

The other's shrugged as Kiba came over to Sakura and swung his arm around her as Sasuke eyes darted in their dirction. Sasuke's fist tighten as he watched the two, Sakura looked up Kiba and blushed as she soon broke the eye contact and glanced at the floor.

"Come on Sakura, maybe I could pull your name out of the hat and we can have a good time?" Kiba whispered in her ear as he gently licked her ear.

The Haruno's cheeks blushed a bright pink as she left the tongue trace her ear, a shot of pleasure chilled up her spin as she locked eyes with Kiba then slightly smirking, who will even remember or care in the morning anyways?


End file.
